


Wish I Was Invisible

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (tags are confusing), Allosexual, Aromantic, Aromantic Huey, Asexual Character, Asexual Huey, Asexual Violet, Asexuality, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Defying Stereotypes, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay Character, Gen, Louie has a boyfriend, Louie is gay, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Racism, Sibling Love, Stereotypes, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey slowly and painfully figures himself out and how being asexual relates to his being.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 27
Kudos: 86





	Wish I Was Invisible

Uncle Donald had explained what puberty was to them. At the time, Huey had thought growing up sounded great. When he was all grown up, he could become a scientist. Or a professor! Or a doctor! Something cool like that. He could do all the things he’s always wanted to do when he was all grown up. 

But as it turned out... growing up was overrated. 

When the boys at school started growing up, it suddenly became all about girls. That’s all Huey heard about. ‘She’s so pretty’, ‘she’s so hot’, blah, blah, blah, blah. Honestly, Huey thought it was tiring. 

So when someone asked him, “Hey Huey, who do you like?”, he snapped.

“I don’t like anyone!” he’d blurted angrily.

The kids in class had always thought Huey was weird, he knew they did. Too high-strung, too temperamental, too picky. Too much. It was the reason why he didn’t have any friends. But this time, they’d looked at him like there was physically something wrong with him. And in that moment, Huey just wished he was invisible.

“You have to like somebody!” a boy said. 

“Why?” Huey asked.

“Cuz’ that’s what normal people do.”

Normal people? ... Normal people had crushes on other people... but... Huey didn’t do that. 

He wasn’t normal?

The thought was like a rock, plummeting in his stomach, and shearing against his bones. After that, Huey really wished he was invisible.  
_____________________

Huey decided that he hated puberty. No! Hate wasn’t even a strong enough word. He loathed it.

Dewey was a little slower to mature, but he was slow at most things and that was okay. He was wired differently and beautifully, and it made him who he was.

But after awhile, Dewey began to talk about girls too.

Louie was quiet about it. 

When Huey asked Uncle Donald why boys had to like girls, he’d seemed taken aback by the question. 

“Well, they don’t really have to,” he said after a moment of thought, while making dinner for them. He stopped to look Huey in the eye. “Do you not like girls?” he asked back.

‘That’s what normal people do’ echoed in Huey’s ears, and he looked at his feet. 

“Sweetheart, you can always tell me absolutely anything,” Uncle Donald then said gently, squeezing both of Huey’s shoulders. 

Huey looked up at him hesitantly. Then he slowly shook his head. 

“Okay,” Uncle Donald said, “There’s nothing wrong with that. You don’t have to like girls.”

A small hopeful spark ignited in Huey’s heart. “I don’t?” he asked with a smile.

Uncle Donald smiled back. “No, you don’t,” he replied, and ruffled Huey’s feathers before turning back to his cooking. 

At the table, Louie’s tense shoulders relaxed and he smiled a little too. 

Huey felt better after that.  
_____________________

He was thirteen the first time a girl had a crush on him. One day, Huey found a love note in his locker. It was flattering and very well-written too. 

But Huey also didn’t know what to do. 

As flattered as he was, he felt nothing. His heart didn’t soar, his cheeks didn’t blush, not like Dewey would have if this had happened to him. Huey felt nothing.

So he told the girl he didn’t think of her like that, but that they could be friends if she wanted.

... It didn’t go very well.

“Why don’t you like me?” she asked, bitter and hurt, “Don’t you think I’m pretty?”

Huey blinked. What did being pretty have to do with liking somebody? He wasn’t sure, but it was bothering this girl for some reason. 

“You’re very pretty,” he said. And she was, he knew that much. “I just... don’t like you in that way.”

Her expression scrunched and she crossed her arms. “Then who do you like?”

“I don’t like anyone.”

“Yeah right. You gotta like someone.”

Why did kids their age even think about love stuff? They couldn’t get married or anything. Some of them weren’t even allowed to date. Most of them didn’t even have the money to go out on dates. It wasn’t like you were going to meet your soulmate either. 

“No, seriously. I don’t like anyone,” Huey said again, getting tired of this conversation. 

“Just tell me,” the girl said again.

Huey swallowed, biting back his temper. No need to get angry, no need to get angry, he repeated to himself. 

“I don’t like anyone,” he said for the third time, voice purposely calm.

This time, the girl was the one getting frustrated. “Tell me!” she said louder.

“I don’t—“

“You have to!”

And Huey was surprised when she shoved him and made him drop his cinnamon bun. A deafening silence followed. Huey stared at the floor, feeling everybody’s eyes on him. His stomach rolled in humiliation, skin sweating all of sudden. 

He wished he was invisible. 

“Hey,” said a familiar voice then.

Huey didn’t need to look up to know it was Louie, coming to stand in front of him and defend him. 

Louie was calm and collected, but there was a frozen look in his eyes which he directed straight at the girl. Louie couldn’t throw a punch to save his life, but his gaze somehow could inflict fear in mere seconds. 

“Stop bullying my brother,” he said, a dangerous undertone to his words. And Louie would never try to lay a hand on a girl—or anyone, for that matter—but he had no qualms against turning another person’s life into a living hell. Not when they hurt his family.

The girl immediately faltered, realizing her situation. “I wasn’t bullying him,” she denied.

Louie just rolled his eyes, sarcasm on his tongue like venom, “Sure.”

The girl opened her beak, but Louie wouldn’t let her speak. 

He turned away and flung an arm around Huey. “Let’s go,” he said and guided Huey down the hallway. 

Gratitude swelled up inside of Huey and how glad was he when nobody was looking at him anymore. When it was just the two of them walking, Huey leaned his head on Louie’s shoulder a little.

“Thanks,” he said quietly. 

“No prob,” Louie replied, back to his normal casual self. 

But Huey knew Louie understood him in a way. Maybe not in the exact same way, but in a way.

Louie still didn’t talk about girls. 

Huey wondered if Louie ever wished he was invisible too.  
_____________________

A year later, Louie had a secret boyfriend. Huey was the only one he told. Lying isn’t Huey’s speciality, but he can keep a secret. 

Huey didn’t know who it was. Louie wouldn’t tell him his name. But from what he could tell, the guy made Louie happy. And as long as Louie was happy, Huey was happy. 

At the same time, Huey made friends with Violet. She was smart and responsible. She liked the same books as him. She often got picked on because she’s a hummingbird and she has two dads. And Huey has never felt as understood like Violet understands him. If he believed in soulmates, he was pretty sure Violet would be his. 

It was easy to talk to Violet about anything. She never pitied or made Huey wish he was invisible. She didn’t let the teasing get her down either, something Huey admired about her. They weren’t quite the same. They had a lot of similarities, but Violet was much, much different than Huey. She was different than everybody. Another thing Huey liked about her. She offered no apologies for who she is.

She was a really, really awesome friend. 

But she was just a friend. 

So, when Dewey got the wrong idea after Huey told him about her, he got mad. 

“She’s not my girlfriend! She’s my friend!” he shouted, cheeks burning red in anger. 

He knew Violet wouldn’t appreciate being called his, or anyone else’s, girlfriend. Violet was like him in that sense. 

“It’s okay, Hugh,” Dewey said with a teasing grin, nudging his brother’s arm. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s cute you finally have a girlfriend.”

Huey knew Dewey was just teasing. He knew Dewey knew he wasn’t into that stuff and he didn’t care. Dewey wasn’t trying to hurt him, just bug him a bit. 

But Violet really was just a really good friend and something fractured in Huey, and suddenly he was crying. 

Dewey immediately stopped teasing. “Hey, c’mon. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, Huey,” he apologized gently, placing a comforting hand on his older brother’s shoulder.

Huey sniffled, wiping at his tears in embarrassment. He wasn’t sure why he was crying.

“What’s wrong?” Dewey then asked, trying to get him to look him in the eye.

Huey looked down. “I don’t know,” he mumbled, sniffling still.

Dewey didn’t say anything. He didn’t believe him. Huey didn’t believe himself either. 

“I... I just don’t like anybody... in that way,” he said, “I really don’t. I—actually, I hate it. A lot.”

Judging by the confused look on Dewey’s face, he didn’t get it. He couldn’t. He couldn’t get how Huey’s heart loved in a different way.

“Okay,” Dewey said after a moment. He might not have understood, but he didn’t have to. Huey’s always been odd; it was what made him beautiful. And not once, had it ever mattered to Dewey. He loved Huey anyways.

Huey looked up at Dewey, wiping one last tear from his eye. “I’m okay?” he asked.

Dewey nodded and grinned, playfully punching Huey in the shoulder. “You’re okay.”

He was okay.  
_____________________

“It’s called asexual,” Violet told him one day, with her beak in a big book. “There’s aromantic too. Which is different.”

Huey blinked at her. “What do you mean?”

Violet gestured vaguely at him. “I’m talking about you.”

Huey waited for her to explain.

Violet glanced over at him. “Asexual means you don’t experience a certain kind of attraction. For example, you don’t struggle with lust, as it’s just not there. Aromantic means you feel no need for a romantic relationship, because you are content with your non-romantic relationships.”

Huey thought about that for a second. It felt... right. It felt like truth, his very own truth!

Immediately, Huey took out his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook to record everything Violet had said. 

He stopped in the middle of his writing, pen poised above the paper. He looked again at Violet. “Can you be both?”

Violet nodded.

And Huey smiled and kept on writing. “Hey, how’d you know that anyways?” he asked.

“One of my dads is asexual,” Violet replied, “I identify as asexual too.”

That made sense for her. It made sense for Huey too.

“I think... I’m asexual too,” he said slowly, testing the way it sounded. He smiled. He liked it.

Violet smirked. “Oh, you definitely are.”

While she wasn’t usually funny, she sometimes surprised Huey by making him bark out laughter.  
_____________________

Huey didn’t want to be invisible anymore. There were others like him, he wasn’t the only one. He didn’t have to be ashamed anymore.

It was still tough. According to the girls in high school, he was a “dreamboat”. He wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but it seemed to mean that he often had to deal with crushes.

He could handle it though. 

He could get through puberty.

He wasn’t scared anymore. He didn’t want to be invisible anymore. No, he wanted to be seen. To show others who were like him that it’s okay to be theirselves.

And if he’s okay, Huey decided that Louie was okay too. He stood right beside his brother, as he introduced his boyfriend to their family.

It was okay. Everything was okay. 

All of them were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written an asexual character as a protagonist before. I hope I did a good job of portraying asexuality well. Please feel free to give feedback, it’d be very helpful.
> 
> It must be even harder growing up as asexual in an over-sexualized world. It’s hard enough for anyone. A world where virginity is seen as something to get rid of as fast as possible. Maybe it’s just me, but I don’t think that’s right.


End file.
